


The Lost Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2precious4disworld, Adorable Leo, Gen, I don't know why I'm writing this, I'm like really really bored, Piper is 15, Young Leo - Freeform, cute leo, future tags that I can't think of, i really love leo, i was just bored lol, jason 16, leo is a cinnamon bun, leo is bae, like 12 years old young, the girls are going to love leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a rewrite of the story The Lost Hero I do not own the book I pretty sure I am not Uncle Rick I will uses some of the ideas but I will be pretty much changing Leo cause y not right





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Lost Hero
> 
> When I wrote that I wrote Lost boy lol If you like it then I guess I will write more, Quick word of advice Leo is not going to make that much of jokes his mother still died just wanted to say that

**Leo**

 

Leo didn't know how he got here. One minute he's in his six grade class and the next he's in going in a field trip going with a bunch of 16 and 15-year-olds. Leo started to look around the bus, After a while of just playing he started to play I spy with my little eye by himself, the bus came to the stop."All right, cupcakes, listen up!" Coach Hedge shouted, someone shouted,"Stand up coach"," I heard that!" Then he looked around the bus his eyes  landed on this blonde 16-year-old,  he's scowled like the teen shouldn't be here. " Will arrive in five minutes! stay with your partners. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to the campus the hard way."  Then he moved his bat like he did a homerun. He sat down."Ummm, Coach Hedge, do I stay with you for this project or do I have to go into another group?" Leo asked sweetly, hopefully he gets to go into a small group."Hmmm, how about you go with Jason, he's the blonde in the backseat with the purple shirt." He looked in the back to see where he was, it was the same teen that Coach Hedge scowled at."Sure I guess." Leo said while shrugging. He then sighed, he wondered why he has to go on this field trip. The bus stopped. Time to meet the blondie  he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanks 4 reading  
> \\(^~^)/ boi


End file.
